vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukuro (Yu Yu Hakusho)
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B Name: Mukuro Origin: Yu Yu Hakusho Gender: Female Age: 1000+ Classification: Demon Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, agility, skilled hand to hand combatant, Telepathy, Telekinesis, 3-dimensional cutting Attack Potency: At least Large Country Level+ (superior to Hiei) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can keep up with Hiei fine) Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ+ Durability: At least Large Country Level+ (tanked Hiei's Kokuryuuha without any damage) Stamina: Absolutely enormous. Superior to Hiei who fought A-Class demons for 5 months Range: At least Several Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Experienced combatant, over 1000 years of experience Weaknesses: Can't fight at 100% of her power once her rage and hatred disappeared Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Telepathy:' Mukuro appears to hold the power of telepathy, as seen when she accepted Yusuke Urameshi's proposal of a tournament to decide who would rule Demon World, and seemingly sent this thought to Yomi. However, this may also be attributed to Yomi's supposed ability to hear whatever is said within his territory. It is also mentioned by Koenma that, during her battle with Hiei, the two of them were "butting their thoughts against another " as opposed to exchanging any diologue. This seems to be true, at least in the Japanese subbed version, as they are most definitely comunicating, though neither speaks aloud. In the manga, Hiei remarks that "you showed me those memories," refering to Mukuro's past. His choice of "showed" rather than "told about" infers some sort of telepathy between them. '- Third Dimensional Cutter' (空間切り手, Kūkan Kirite, literally "Space-Cutting Hand"): In the anime, she demonstrates the ability to cut through 3-dimensional space. Whatever comes into contact with the slashes will be cut as well. Her control over the location and shape of the cuts makes her utilization of the dimensional distortion considerably more effective than Kuwabara's Jigen-Tou. *''3-dimensional Forcefield'': Enough of these cuts can create an impromptu, and deadly, force field that causes severe harm to anything that comes in contact with it. Kurama likened this barrier of Mukuro's to a razor-sharp spider's web. '- Energy Punches:' She has been seen being able to cause geyser-explosions of energy whenever she punches. '- Energy Fist Blast:' She can surround her hand in energy and then release it all at once, damaging whatever is in its range. She does this to Hiei in the manga as well, when he coldly insults her about her reaction concerning Chikou, and punches a large hole in his abdomen that blasts him out of her room and fortress-home. '- Telekinesis:' it is highly likely Mukuro possesses telekinetic powers. During her battle with Hiei, Mukuro destroys various large rock formations with her energy, creating several large, sharp stakes of rock. She then uses telekinesis to throw these at Hiei over a significant distance at high speed; however, Hiei is able to destroy them with his sword before damage is dealt. Mukuro's reddish energy can be seen surrounding the rocks, guiding them accurately to their target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 6 Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis